fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Meeting of Fate 2
The Second Port After getting on another boat to the mainland, the group arrived in Lowindell. As they walked through the city Zumma turned to Kaito and said "So What brings you to Bantia?". "Oh, I'm just exploring, and trying to see new things" said Kaito as he studyed the city. "Well you can hang with me if you want." said Zumma. " this is sort of a regular destination for me." “Yes, we had this conversation in the last city.” Freeda said impatiently. Zumma started to rub the back of his head, and asked “So how about you loud one? What brings you here?” Freeda puffed out her chest, "I told you my name is Freeda, and I'm here to hunt down a dark guild", she said. "Going to hunt down a guild huh? I don't have anything to do so I'm coming along" Kaito said with a smile. Zumma grinned, "Dark guild hunting, isn't that a little dangerous for a kid to be doing?" Both he and Kaito stopped to see her reaction. Stomping her foot Freeda shouted, "I'm not a kid, I'm 23, and I have Shikuro with me, so I can take care of myself." After a moment of silence, Freeda began walking again, blushing slightly as people had begun to stair at her. As Zumma and Kaito caught up with her Kaito asked "So who is this Shikuro you keep talking about? You've brought her up twice now and haven't told us who she is." "Oh, that", said Freeda. She stoped and turned to face the two men, "Well you see I contracted a wolf-like spirit through the use of a magic called Familiar Spirit Magic", said Freeda. Zumma was impressed, "I hear that's quite the powerful magic, you must really be something if you've attained that at such a young age." Freeda blushed at the complement. When we get to the edge of the city, I'll show you her." "Looking forward to it." Kaito said as the trio continued to there destination. .The Destination Once the trio reached the outside of the city Freeda raised her hands in front of her chest and a white light formed between them. Suddenly it burst like a fireworks show, and a white wolf with multiple tails stood in front of Freeda, eyeing the two strangers before it. "Well this is my Familiar, and his name is Shikuro", said Freeda. "Thats one large spirit you have there" said Kaito. "Well, what do you expect, he's wolf", said Freeda. "Where's your manners" said the large spirit. When the wolf spoke Freeda stood properly. "Sorry Shikuro" said Freeda. "Can we get on with this mission", said a slightly annoyed Kaito. "Yeah, the guild I'm going after shouldn't be very far out." Zumma said, pointing out towards a forest. "There to small for the council to worry about, though there not so lucky with me." Turning, Zumma began walking down the road towards the forest, Kaito and Freeda followed as well. Eventually, they came to a small building in the middle of the forest, far enough off the trail to be unnoticed. "Ready?" Zumma asked. "Following your lead" Kaito stated. Zumma started to walk the path, while Freeda, and Kaito followed behind.